


Falling Away

by FlowingInMe



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Attempted Rape, Character Deaths, Extremely Dark AU, F/F, Jay & Mal BROTP, M/M, Mal is a monster, Other, She's a hero, The original retold, Very SLOW BURN Malvie, except she isn't
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-07 07:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19205131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowingInMe/pseuds/FlowingInMe
Summary: TRIGGER WARNINGS: A very dark and AU take on the original story. Mal is the great defender of all the Isle kids, becoming a monster for the sake of the forsaken. She crushes all who'd threaten them and seeks to make the Isle a safer place for the children- away from all the Island's worst abusers and predators. This is her descent into a dark path different than her mother's.





	1. Breaking Point

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a long ride of angst and heartache. Fluff will come but you gotta suffer for it first. Root for our babies, they need all the love they can get. This won't be easy for any of us.
> 
> Side Note: I was in tears writing a few of these parts.  
> I'm weak. I love them and hate to see them hurt and yet here we are...
> 
> Feedback is appreciated. I'm new to these characters and gonna try my best to capture them in a fitting way to the nature of the story.

What was a life of exile and bitter fury to some was a fight for survival to others. Those connected to or associated with the banished in any way were thrown out alongside them. So it was here the children grew despite there being no crimes to their name, their very blood being the reason for exile. Mal, given but half a name from her contemptible mother, Maleficent, knew nothing but pain and strife. The resentment of being cast away and left to starve on an Island of mad criminals. The fear of her mother and those who'd be all but too happy to corner a pretty little girl in a dark alley where the eyes of Auradon never linger. Uncaring and cold to those trapped within, thrown their garbage to and left to fight over the remains. Death and disease were common here, many children succumbed to illnesses the Auradon children never needed to fear thanks to vaccinations and medicines. On the Isle of the Lost, a simple cut could mean death from a most basic infection. Slowly but surely, numbers dwindled on the Isle. Many fell to illness, starvation or even cold blooded murder. The reasons all varied: some were simply twisted and deranged, some killed for greed, others over lust. Over time, the weaker fell more and more and now the worst of the worst populated the Island prison. The Island became a hellscape of the darkest sides of humanity and in order to survive you needed to be feared, you had to be powerful, you had to be in control. This was a lesson woefully broken into Mal and she was never the same since.  
  
\--  
  
The first step of her descent into darkness began with a little girl, a little girl beloved by Mal and her friends; Dizzy.  
  
Mal was stalking by a large factory structure turned gang territory. A strong group controlled this and the nearby blocks but here she saw the potential of using the building for something better. Jay dropped down beside her from a ledge above, his long hair easily flowing with his motions. Mal stared ahead at the structure he'd returned from, the few buildings between here and there provided a shelter from view of the gangs inside.  
  
"What did you see?" Her voice was strong but low, keeping as much discretion as possible. Emerald hues turning to stare up at the taller figure.  
  
Jay's relaxed attitude showed in a sheepish sigh, shrugging before he carefully adjusted his beanie cap. "The watch is pretty damn solid. They keep a tight patrol and have a lot of weapons. It's too dangerous, Mal- we may need to find another spot."  
  
"There is no other spot. It has to be this one. It has everything we need." Her temper was beginning to show but Jay didn't flinch, he knew well enough that she was defensive over what this meant to them. A safe haven for them all. Mal would round up as many of the kids as possible and provide them all with shelter from the cold and unforgiving streets, the fury of abusive parents and the eyes of predators. She would create a place of safety and shelter for those who needed it. She knows how it feels to live in fear of the one who was supposed to love and care for you. To dread ever coming home to them and to almost equally fear going into the streets or into the dark of night. The kids were vulnerable and exploited for twisted means, she had to do something.  
  
Jay briefly recalled the first time he met Mal, he'd tried pick pocketing her as they passed by only to have his wrist seized into an iron grip. He had apologized, which was strange for an island kid. Mal knew his reasons for those sticky fingers. His father Jafar became a peddler, a pawn shop owner and a broker. Striking deals with the other adults and taking all the valuables he could to satisfy his own greed and give him some means of control over others. It wasn't Jay's fault that he had been forced into the dealings of his business, Mal understood and to his surprise handed him the item he tried to pick from her. Saving Jay from an abuse if he returned empty handed. He returned the next day, bringing foods he'd swiped off carts and stocked from other shady merchants. The food was disgusting but it was all any of them could get. The wastes from the beautiful city across the sea and despite the repulsiveness of it all, she was grateful. Though thank yous were never uttered between them it showed in their actions and remained in how inseparable they became.  
  
"Where are Evie and Carlos?" Mal broke the silence, though she already knew the answer the inflection of her voice uttered an entirely different question underneath.  
  
Jay's eyes fell a little but he quickly straightened it, Mal however caught the little slip and felt a pang in her chest. Her breath hitched because she knew. Dizzy wasn't getting any better. "They're trying to find some water..." She was dehydrated and plagued with a burning fever. Her usually bright and bubbly energy was now dimmed and quickly darkening. The small girl could barely stand, she had begun to turn pale and her lips chapped. Her raspy voice tore Mal's breath from her chest. She tried so hard to deny it but if the patterns of sickness were to tell any truth it was that illness meant death on the Isle. This building was to be her shelter and she was failing, already failing the children she swore to care for. Jay saw her eyes begin to glow that ghoulish green whenever emotions swelled inside her. She kept her face neutral though her nerves fiercely tore around inside her, hammering at her chest and stomach and swearing soon she might vomit out her sheer anxiety.  
  
Without a word Mal brushed past him, Jay quickly followed after her as they weaved through the alleyways. She balled her fists and kept her gaze forward, Jay watching her carefully from behind. She was struggling to keep it together and making her talk might splinter what little control she has left. The structures they briskly moved between felt larger and more foreboding than usual. One might even see them as large grave stones, erected as a marker for all who used to dwell within before the population drastically decreased over two decades. The streets were rotted and worn from the constant murky weather, stains of red tinted the stones, a grim reminder of lives lost to these spots. Mal pushed her way down the crumbling stone paths and up to a barely kept together shack. She stood at the door for a moment, breathing slowly and bracing herself for the sight that'll greet her. Praying the precious girl wasn't already gone. A strong hand on her shoulder gave her the bit of courage she needed to open the door.  
  
The sight of the usually bubbly child laying still on a pile of tattered clothes choked her breath. She listened and heard the sounds of strained breaths. Dizzy was sweating profusely, eyes closed but brows knotted in pain. Mal slowly stepped closer, the brief stride across the room felt like an eternity before kneeling at her side. "H-Hey Diz..." Mal's voice was soft, a weak smile just barely lifted her lips. The small girl opened her eyes slowly, her eyes glossy and dark but the smile that spread across her face was bright enough to break a dragon's heart. Mal almost sobbed but covered it with a laugh, taking her cold sweating hand in her own. "I had a dream about you, Mal." Despite the pain in her voice, her tone was soaked in a sweet sincerity.  
  
"Oh yeah?" Mal gave a smile, wide and inviting as she leaned closer- ready to listen to another of the girl's animated stories.  
  
"You were in armor, fighting monsters and saving us. You slayed a great beast and when the King asked what you wanted as your reward, you said you wanted us. The Isle kids. You wanted us to be free." As Dizzy told her story, Mal's eyes watered and her face fell. The small girl squeezed her hand, moisture lining her own eyes when she continued; "You are **not** your mom, Mal. You take care of us. You protect us. You're a _hero."_  
  
Violet locks shook when Mal denied her sweet words, "No, I'm no hero, Diz. I couldn't save you, I failed and I'm _so sorry._ " Mal would have jumped at the touch on her shoulder if she wasn't so focused on the girl laying in front of her. A sweet scent filled her lungs and she knew Evie was there. A small bucket placed beside them with not much water and a torn shirt to serve as a rag laid to the side. Mal dipped the shirt into the water and dabbed the cloth across the girl's forehead. "See, Mal? Not a monster at all." Dizzy spoke again, a faint smile that now began to fade. Mal watched her eyes droop to a steady close and chest rise again, the slow fall of her exhale shuddered at its end. She counted the seconds, waiting for her to inhale.  
  
_One...two...three..._  
  
"Dizzy...?"  
  
_...six...seven...eight..._  
  
"D-Diz."  
  
_Ten._  
  
**"She's not breathing!"**  
  
A small gasp came from behind her and suddenly Mal's vision distorted, tears spilled along her cheeks as she nudged the girl. Helplessly aware it would do no good. She wouldn't wake. **"Dizzy, get up! Please!"** She paid no mind to the hands gently trying to pull her back, Carlos and Evie held onto her as she growled out her cries. "No, no Jay **don't!** _Let her sleep!"_ Jay's eyes were on the still figure, quiet and with his own glassy gaze he lowered to scoop her small frame into his arms. The way she hung limp in his hold made Mal choke, quickly tearing away from the two holding onto her and darting for the door. They called for her but she was already gone. She didn't look back, she ran and kept going- slamming into random Isle people as she sped past. Her legs hurt and her watery eyes blurred her vision but she knew exactly where she was going. A path memorized several times over. A tall tower that overlooked the monstrous waves of the dark sea all around the Isle had a wall at its peak. Mal climbed the stairs, several stories high and cared nothing for the pain in her lungs. At the top of the tower and obscured by a tarp was a special wall. Mal tried to stifle her sobs as she pulled the material away to reveal scribbles. All along this large surface were names carved by blades or stones. The names of children, friends, family or loved ones. Dozens of names were scraped into this wall and as Mal pulled a knife from her pocket, she took a shaky breath to prepare another.  
  
Each scrape of her pocket knife rattled her nerves and she was deathly quiet. Staring at every line she'd carve again and again, deepening the marks to make the digs stand out among the dark surface. She stabbed and dragged at the surface, watching dust and debris fall from her motions until finally it was done. After what seemed an eternity of silence she stepped back to see the name, somewhat larger than the others. Her knife dropped to the floor in a small clang and she stared at the newest member of her memorial.  
  
**_Dizzy Tremaine._**  
  
She had no idea how much time had passed until Evie found her. The gentle clops of her heels were muted from the focus on her wall. Mal now sat in front of it, legs hugged to her chest and eyes locked on the new name. She recognized the scent always surrounding Evie and didn't flinch when she felt her sit beside her. "Mal...?"  
  
No response.  
  
So Evie didn't speak again, only placing an arm around her and pulling her close. Mal never looked up to see that Evie had tears of her own. Her mascara ran down her cheeks even more once she saw it- that name. They both finally broke, clinging to one another and sobbing over the loss of the little girl who was the brightest part of the Isle. Evie hid her face in Mal's hair and Mal helplessly cried into her blue vest. It would be hours before the two finally moved from their spot. Though they stopped crying, they sat in silence and stared over every name along the wall. Everyone who had any sort of positive impact in their lives. The last one often choked them up into crying all over again.  
  
\----  
  
Mal was different after Dizzy's death. While the ambition to protect and care for the Isle kids still remained, she was now quieter. Distant and reserved, the others understood but also wished Mal would talk to them. Any of them. About anything. Her closed off demeanor scared them until they saw her efficiency in executing plans. She was putting all of her focus into making sure the rest of the villain kids could be saved. Another string of deaths occured shortly after Dizzy and more names were added to the wall, though Mal never reacted to them the same way she usually did. She was quiet and showed almost no response. Her head was held high and at times her eyes glowed, betraying her steely composure. Evie tried to get her to talk but Mal shut her out, shut everyone out. She was growing colder by the day and she feared deeply for her dearest friend. Her face was neutral but Evie knew she was breaking; she never knew how much she'd fallen into that darkness until the night of her assault...  
  
It was weeks after Dizzy's death. Weeks after they buried their sweetest and brightest friend, cherished like a sister. Evie was walking alone after slipping away from her home, ducking her crazed mother and hoping to evade any kind of abuse she can. What she got instead was a guilt she can never get over. If she hadn't been foolishly stuck in her own head then maybe she would have heard him coming. Maybe she could have gotten away on her own.  
  
Mal was only a few blocks away when she heard the screams. Her blood went cold and she instantly reacted. She knew that voice. She ran and tore through anyone in her way, people who were content to ignore the cries and pleas for help. By the time Mal found them, Evie already had torn clothing from a man forcefully stripping her against a wall. She quickly closed the distance and pulled a pipe from the trash pile at her side. A strong swipe cracked at the side of his head, making the foul male scream in pain. Mal paused to glance over Evie, praying she caught them in time. She did. He didn't get to touch her where he tried. Mal's chest tightened at the sight of her curling into herself, fitfully sobbing. Without thinking she stormed over to the male as he stood, ducking swipes of his arms and smashing the pipe into his knee. He dropped but grabbed her waist, forcing her down with him. He tried pinning her down, punching the small girl and busting her lip, cursing at her and throwing an elbow into Evie who tried to pull him off. Mal snapped then, knife pulled from her pocket and jammed into his leg. He roared in pain, now shoved onto his back and stabbed in the shoulder. Mal felt an overwhelming surge of strength, easily deflecting his grab attempts and jamming the blade through his palm and into the concrete. He screamed and Mal stilled, watching his bloodied face while he tried feebly to pull the blade out. Evie was frantic, begging her to stop and just run with her. She tugged at Mal's jacket but she pulled away. Slowly she settled over the man, hands digging into his neck and closed over his throat.  
  
"Mal, **stop!** _Please_ , let's just go!"  
  
His yells turned to gasps and Mal's eyes turned bright, glowing vividly and staring into his own. He struck at her, punched and slapped but something changed in her. A sudden monstrous strength took her over and wasn't letting go. His strikes grew weaker and her glowing eyes brighter, watching as he struggled to catch any sort of breath. She choked and squeezed, feeling his pulse racing harder and throat convulse in its desperation for air. She could no longer hear Evie's cries, helplessly watching Mal strangle the life from her attacker. Once his hands fell limp and his body still, a tear fell from her eye. Evie had no words. What could she say? What can she do? Mal now stood, her eyes still lit like a green flame but she was silent, eerily so. "M-Mal...?" Evie held herself close and did nothing when Mal walked away, only slumping down against the wall, staring at the body Mal left behind. The man she killed. The man she saved her from at the cost of her humanity. Mal was broken and Evie didn't know how to help. No idea that Mal was now willing to dwell in this darkness if it meant keeping her and all of them safe. From then on, Mal became a monster. Not in the same sense of her mother but in a manner that challenged all who dared target them or any of the kids.  
  
Mal was unforgiving. Mal was cruel and wicked. She stole and destroyed, giving the spoils of her dark wars to the children of the Isle. The factory structure once controlled by a powerful gang was now theirs, Mal had driven them all out with her fearsome strength and ruthless nature. She stole and brought back food for each of them in their new home. Never eating her own share until Evie forced her to. She knew the lies. _"I already ate."_ Mal was starving herself so they could eat. Or maybe she didn't believe she deserved anything? Evie could see the war happening in her eyes sometimes. The conflict of nature versus beliefs and experience. Mal became a monster and made sure none were foolish enough to challenge her on the Isle. The only one to still visibly shake her with fear was Maleficent...Maleficent who pretended to be powerless. Pretended to be without magic. Just like Mal she still had a degree of her abilities. Enough to terrify the strong willed girl. Evie sat up late at nights and prayed, wondering and hoping for a day that they may be saved from the Isle. Maybe someone from Auradon would rescue them. They're heroes right? Then why aren't they here? Would nobody save them? Would no one save her? _Save Mal...?_


	2. Dungeons and Ravens

"Get up."

A sharp kick to the boot shook Jay from his sleep, he jerked and grumbled- sitting up quickly. "I'm up, I'm up."  
His voice thick with the sleep he'd been yanked out of. Droopy eyed but quickly rubbing them into an alertness. When his vision focused, he stared up at stern green eyes cloaked by long violet hair. "What the hell, Mal?" Jay's voice was a whisper, keeping it low so to not wake the other kids sleeping soundly on their floor.

"I need your help with something." Her tone was cold, no amount of amusement or comfort. The edge in her voice was a red flag for Jay, "What's going on? What's wrong?" The concern brought him to a slow stand, shifting his shoulders to loosen tense muscles- feeling a tingle that he'd direct without hesitation to someone's fragile face if he had to.

"We're going out, come on." Mal ignored his concern which only made it worse and walked off. She stepped over several sleeping bodies with a careful ease that appeared effortless. Jay observed her calculation, the tense shoulders- the strategic placement of her movements. "Have you slept at all?" The question came suddenly and Mal's shoulders twitched. Head slightly turned to whisper back, "No." Of course he could tell. Of course he'd be concerned and of course he'd later tell Evie who would of course scold her into taking better care of herself, which of course she'd agree to only to not. Ugh, she did not need this right now.

It was still dark outside when they'd manage to make their way down several iron staircases. The night illuminated by several trash fires and a faint glow of impending morning light in the distance. The beauty of a sunrise suffocated by a smog of unending murky sky.

"Mal, what's going on?" Jay tried again, ruffling his own hair to smooth it out. He kept close to Mal who held her chin high, eyes narrowed towards something beyond all the walls of the broken structures around them.

She tried silence but Jay knew better. He spotted a small alley and tugged her arm, dragging her into it with him out of earshot from the early rising rabble. "Hey. What are we doing?"

Mal's jaw locked but Jay kept his gaze firmly on hers, only shifting to follow her point off towards....the tower. "Your mother's tower." She took a deep breath, trying to will herself into being able to speak. Her breath shook a little but quickly became firm again. "We're sneaking in." Jay blinked at her sudden statement. Not because she's dragging him to Maleficent's lair, where he'd surely be killed if he were found and Mal tortured and beaten for hours- but because...why would she want to return home? Jay would follow her anywhere and likely do anything she asked. She was like the sister he never had but even so, why?

"I need her spellbook, she'll never willingly part with it. I can't-I can't control what's happening to me. I'm getting stronger and I need help..." Mal's eyes shone with worry, lighting up the dark surrounding them while she fidgeted on the balls of her feet. Jay nodded, understanding finally. Mal has been increasingly aggressive lately and her power rising faster than she can process. Ever since the night she and Evie came home, visibly shaken, Mal's been different. Angrier. Colder. She has magic now, it broke through the pressure of the anti-magic barrier and was too strong for her to control. The first time she had to really vent it or risk erupting she'd stormed the factory that was now their home- tearing her way through the gang holding it down as their base. Jay helped her dispose of many bodies that day, never forcing Mal to speak because he knew she wouldn't anyway. Mal was quickly slipping and it scared him, it scared everyone. Apparently Mal was even scared of herself now if she was willing to risk being caught by the person she hated and feared more than anything...

"What's the plan?" Was his only response, more than willing to lay down his life if it meant saving Mal from what she was becoming. A sentiment everyone close to her felt. Many of the Isle kids owed her a great debt they could never repay. She was looked up to by many as a symbol of something greater than the Isle itself. She rejected any such statements, her self opinion not quite measuring up to the views of those around her. Even when the others tried to offer Mal the top floor and best room of the factory for all she'd done, she refused. _"I can be of more use down here."_ She elected to a mid level section, not too far from any floor in case someone needed her. The others relented because no matter what anybody said, Mal never considered herself greater than they were. She was their leader but never called herself such. She was their salvation but never boasted about what she's done. She gave and gave until she broke and even now she continued to live for anyone but herself. Where would any of them be if not for her...

\----

Looming high over the two, the tower stood with an imposing shadow over the already darkened streets. Mal's mouth went dry and she swallowed, nerves buzzing and breaths now sharper. Flashes in her head of all the cruel acts performed on her from her mother. Her fingers curled, clenched and palms began to sweat. Just don't be seen. Pray her magic isn't somehow sensed by the vile woman. Mal was going pale, shaking as she stared up at the tower and dreading what lay inside. The touch on her shoulder made her jump, gasping back to the present and turning to face Jay- eyes alight in their vulnerable emerald shine. "We don't have to do this." He offered gently, his long hair shadowing his eyes in the darkness- giving an illusion of dark holes in their place. She's given more than enough, Jay thought but Mal took a deep breath and shook her head. "I can do this. Let's go..."

Mal set the pace, channeling power into her legs for a large leap just under ten feet and clinging to the stony wall. Her fingers dug into the surface, sending shards of stone and dust falling below. Strength alone held her to the wall and she climbed at a steady pace, Jay following below her with relative ease. Swinging and leaping from various posts and ledges that stuck out along the sides. "So..." he breathily began once they were only a few stories up, "...what is it you hope to find in this book?"

The fairy girl rolled her eyes, huffing and jamming her fingers deeper into the stone than necessary. "I have no idea. Anything, really. A power binding spell? A dampener of some kind?"

"You don't want your magic?" he knit his brows together before making another easy jump to grab the tower surface.

"No. I don't. It comes from my mother and for all I care, she can just drop dead. I won't become like her and I'm afraid that if I keep it, then I will." Mal's grip broke a large chunk from the brick she clung to, causing her to slip a moment. She dug a new hold into the wall, throwing the chunk down below with a growl. "You good?" Called Jay, patiently staying put in case Mal fell and he'd have to catch her. "I'm fine. We're almost to the top."

"Mal. Buddy. If you don't mind me asking-"

"Seriously, Jay? You strike conversation now?"

"-what exactly do you need me here for?"

Mal paused just below the window ledge they've steadily scaled their way towards. She hung off the ledge to stare down at him with one hand, "I guess I should have mentioned that much..." With an easy pull she flung herself up and into the opening of the window, landing carefully on her feet. Turning to the window she offered a hand for Jay to take but a few moments later as he climbed inside. "That was fun. Let's do it again sometime." He took a deep breath, flattening his hair and dusting off his clothes.

"If something happened and mother ends up in her study before we're out, I'll stay and take the heat-"

"Mal, _no!"_ Jay stepped closer, protesting probably louder than he should have.

"-you stay out of sight and make sure you get that book for me." The idea of Mal being caught by her cruel mother suddenly made Jay's blood run cold. Though truth be told he should fear more for himself, Maleficent wouldn't hesitate to turn him into a pile of ash if she found him trying to steal her spells. All he could think of is the amount of pain Mal would be throwing herself to just so he would go undiscovered.

"I can't promise to just sit there while she hurts you, Mal..." His voice was low, almost hissing.

"You have to! If I don't get this book, who knows what'll happen. I don't..." She paused, breathing deep to steady the nerves rattling inside her. "...I can't be like her. I _won't."_

Jay was reluctant, nodding slowly and motioning for Mal to go. "Lead the way."

\---

As the two moved through the hallways, scanning every turn and corridor before continuing down their dangerous path Jay found himself wondering the same terrifying curiosity that haunted Mal. If Maleficent still had her magic and wasn't repressed by the barrier, why wasn't she using it? Why hadn't she torn it down already and came reigning terror and destruction on Auradon? What was she waiting for?

Mal's shoulders were higher and tucked closer than usual. Her breaths shaky the deeper they got into the large fortress-like tower. The inside was significantly larger than what one would see from the outside. Sorcery creating a very different labyrinth out of the seemingly small structure. The rugs were tattered and stained from dust and mildew. Torches hung off the walls, igniting every time they passed one to further light their path. Mal willed the flames to die out after they passed to keep their movements concealed. So many of the halls looked the same yet somehow Mal seemed to know exactly which turn to take.

_CAW._

The pair jumped at the cry of a raven, Mal quickly grabbed Jay and pulled him into a nearby room. Shutting the large wooden door and holding it tight against the frame. They listened carefully for the other side, sweating and taking trembling breaths. Diablo roamed these halls, patrolling and gathering whatever Maleficent asked of it. No doubt he'd alert her to intruders, like the traitor of a daughter who hasn't come home in days- spending her time protecting and caring for children. She could almost hear Maleficent's cold laughter now, making her shiver and stifle a petrified whimper by biting her lip. Jay did all he could to steel his emotions to this moment, Mal was losing focus. He'd never seen her so scared before and now understood why she wanted him to come. He had the best composure and focus of the group. Mal trusted him to make decisions if she lost her cool. She knew she couldn't handle being alone in this tower, she would break and Maleficent would find her. Taking a breath, he felt a coldness rush through his veins. He readied himself to stand between them if it came to that.

The thick flutter of wings passing the other side made Mal jump. She covered her mouth to silence whatever whimper would have slipped out. She waited, holding her breath. Jay finally thinking to look around them to the room Mal hid them inside. It wasn't much. Bookshelves. Turned over tables. Dust and cobwebs. But it was a temporary sanctuary from beady eyes. Mal counted the seconds, trying to focus and think of where Diablo could be at this very moment. A few halls over by now, she figured with a slow exhale. Shaking and slowly opening the door, Jay followed close behind. His gut wrenching as his mind cruelly wondered what Maleficent did to Mal over the years to make her so terrified of her. This was Mal. One of his closest friends who seemed unafraid of anything. Always with a plan and a steely glare. She seemed so defenseless now...

"You okay, Mal?" Jay whispered, watching her wipe the eyes she hadn't realized built tears.

She sniffled and nodded, silent.

_CAW._

Both grew stiff at the sound overhead. Blood chilled and breaths stopped, they looked up to see Diablo perched at a dead, iron chandelier. The raven's head tilt and stared down at them.

_CAW._

Mal choked on her breath, almost crumbling back into the wall. Dark wings spread and prepared to lift off. It flapped and somehow was the most deafening sound Mal's ever heard. Seeing it take down the hall, she snapped. Her hand shot out and the bird stopped in midair, flapping wildly and cawing loudly. Flinging her hand to the side, the raven slammed roughly into the stoney wall- falling silent and limp to the ground. "Go. Go now." She called, rushing and pushing Jay down the hall. The creature wouldn't stay down long and once it woke, it would find its master then Maleficent would know.

Mal came home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am evil enough to leave it at a cliffhanger.


End file.
